MichaelLeroi: A Slimebeast Issue
You may have heard of the youtuber MichealLeroi. You probably assume he is just your average brit, reading the stories and making the movies. And Ultimate England Bros, or whatever. But I am here to shatter those thoughts... I was aquainted with Jacob, although he didn't give me much thought. I was walking down a track on day, and I saw a small house labeled "Interns Welcome!". I happened to be one at Cartoon Network, and I had just left from a meeting with all of the directors. So I strolled right up in that thing. There was some wierd crap in there. I saw what looked like a party. The music was a sped up, reversed, extended, distorted version of the Bad Creepypasta theme. I saw three gentlemen, one was slightly wider then the others and was wearing a giant yellow head with a crudely drawn smiley face on it. His shirt said "SMILEY 4 LYFE". Another was quite tall, his skin pure white, with a leprechaun outfit that was too small for him. He was also holding a bottle of Jack Daniels shouting "HAVE YA SEEN MAH LUCKY POTTA GOLD EH?" The other one was a ubiquitous bridge disguised as thirteen year old boy. He had a white face with emo hair and a "Parents Suck" wristband. I noticed that they all had pringle crumbs on the sides of their mouths. I said "Lolz! A Youtuber that suicides Pewdiepie fans." The thirteen year old says "So...you knew it was us...your initiation is almost complete. Come with us..." A giant black hallway appeared on the back wall. The three walked through and said "You know what you must do." OPEN THE DOOR GET ON THE FLOOR EVERYBODY WALK THE DINOSAUR! The door opened up to SEGAWORLD of Sydney. This must have been their HQ. They sat down on three alligned pedestals. "Your first job" said Jacob," is eliminating slimebeast. We will accompany you, mate. Take this crumpet to defend yourself!" He handed it to me. I wondered how a crumpet could even stand up to a beast of such slimeitude. I shrugged it off, and started on my way to the slimecastle. It took almost an English day(about 60 times as long an an American day) to get there. Once we did, we had to pass a giant door labeled "TYPE IN SLIMEBEAST AS NAME OF A NEW DOOR TO UNLOCK SLIMEBEAST". We made a door donning the title SLIMEBEAST. It unlocked immediately. Inside, we passed the Lava(or blood), the angry Luigi, and the Negitive Mickey Mouse. But the Mickey was walking totally inconcievably based on what I know about direction. We eventually reached Slimebeast's throneroom. He was writing a story called "The Evil Diabolical Gauntlet of Electronic Degection and Depravity". We said " Hey you! What you think you doin' round these parts? This is where GOOD authors go!" He responded by throwing a fit, saying all of his stories were intended to be jokes. We Started our planned ritual. Jacob, Toby, and Matt quietly chanted "Redrum Nhoj, Redrum Nhoj..." as I approached him with my book. He did not see the title until I was right up next to him. I shoved it in front of him. He gasped as he saw "DICTIONARY" printed on the cover. He screeched as he faded away. I put the crumpet into his mouth to stop his screeching. The trio slowly stopped chanting and said "Well done." ANY!way, afterwards we went to the secret awesome fort. It was called "The Order of the British Aristocrats". The trio were joined by John Lennon, CreepsmcPasta, Winston Churchill, Jack Nicholson acting as a shark, and some guy who cleans chimneys. They all said together: "LISTEN UP, MATE. YOU HAVE WON THE MISSION. YOU ARE THE NEWEST ARISTOCRAT OF BRITAIN, MATE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME, BLOKE?" "Matthew Dracula, mate." "GOOD NAME, BOBBY. WHAT IS YOUR BEING OF CHOICE?" "An illusion, bloke. That is, an enemy inside the mind, mate." "VERY WELL. YOU ARE ONE, MATE. YOU ARE ALL. WELCOME TO THE ARISTOCRATS, BLOKE. "WELCOME, M.D. PHANTASM." To be Continued... ---- Written by Ohlookitskame Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Random Capitalization Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Mario Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck